Miracles of a Quiddotch Cup
by PurpleFive
Summary: The Gryffindor's just won the Cup, Ron as their Captain. Did he get everything he saw in the Mirror of Erised? What all does Harry end up with, and does he want it? Please read and find out. Reviews welcome!


Hi, well, I hated reading stories that are only one chappy, but then I wrote this and decided it was best how it was. I did read a couple One Shots, and they can be good. Okay, if you have any suggestions on preqauls or sequals, give 'em up! Much love to my readers!

* * *

**Miracles of a Quidditch Cup**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just beaten the Slytherins (again), and they had won the House Cup (again). Everyone leapt form the stands and down to the field to congratulate the team. Everyone was jumping and hugging each other. Hermione hugged Harry then turned to hug Ron. Ron picked her up and put her on the broom and kissed her like he'd wanted to do for 6 straight years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Harry just stood and smiled at his two best friends.

"Hey! Nice flying Snitch boy!" Harry looked to see who was talking to him.

"Hey Haile, we won! Ron won, too!" Harry chimed picking Haile up and twirling her around. Haile was a friend of Ginny's, but when Ginny started to date and snog, (drove Ron absolutely nutters!) Ginny stopped talking to Haile, and Harry befriended her. To Harry, Haile was the sister he never had and the same for Haile. (Except Harry's a brother, not sister)

"Ron won? How, you're all a team?" Harry smiled at her and pointed over to the still snogging Hermione and Ron. Haile gasped then broke out laughing. Harry smiled and laughed with her.

"Come on everyone! Let's go to the party so we can properly congratulate the Captain!" Everyone cheered and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest as they slowly rode towards the castle. Harry had his arm around Haile's shoulders and Hiale had an arm around his waist.

"So, what are you two going to do now that you're together." Haile asked, smiling at a dazed Hermione.

"Finally together you mean. It took you two long enough." Harry laughed, making Ron glare at him.

"Wow Ron, you have the life. You are the Quidditch Captain, Head Boy; you get the House Cup _and _the Quidditch Cup. Plus you get the girl of your dreams. Wow! I think you're cooler than the famous Harry Potter!" Haile winked to Ron who beamed at all his accomplishments.

"Oh yeah? Well, if he's so great, why don't you go hang on him?" Harry said taking his arm off Haile.

"Fine then, I will." Haile started off the stand by Ron. Harry looked at her surprised, then grabbed her waist and pulled her down to the grass. He started tickling her playfully. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes and continued to the castle.

"Harry! Stop! Ha-Ha! Stop!" Haile cried through laughs.

"Why? So you can ditch me for Weasley?" Harry laughed, tickling her more.

"No! I…Promise! I …Won't…Leave! Promise!" Haile managed to sputter through laughs.

"Okay, I'm convinced." Harry stopped fell onto his back beside her. They scanned the stars in silence for a while before anyone spoke.

"Harry?" Haile asked, still looking at the stars.

"Haile."

"Where are you going after you graduate?" Haile turned her head to face Harry.

"I want to be an Auror, but I can't go to school without defeating Voldemort first. So I guess I'm chasing Horocruxes and a Dark Lord when I leave." Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Do you miss them?" Harry's smile flicked a little.

"Who?"

"Your Mum and Dad." Harry's smile vanished and he lookd back up to the sky.

"Yeah, all the time." Haile laughed a little.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's just, you can see your father anytime you want." Haile laughed to herself again.

"How?"

"Just look in the mirror! Duh!" Harry laughed and started to tickle her again.

"Well, Ms. Funny, I think you should look in the mirror yourself!"

"Why? I...don't…look…like…anyone…special!" Harry stopped and looked at Haile. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

"No, you look like someone very special." Haile looked at him, still smiling.

"Who?"

"Haile O'Dair, the best friend Harry Potter could have." Harry smiled at Haile who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"So, Hiale is a friend? What kind of friend?" Harry smiled and fell back onto the grass.

"Hmm, she's the kind of friend where, if you're having a bad day, she'll stand by you and tell anyone off that tries to fuss with you. She's the kind of friend you want to spend all day with because every minute is a different subject and story. She's the kind of girl you'd be very, very proud to call your girlfriend." He turned his head to look at Haile.

"So, she's good, but why do _you_ like her so much?" Harry lay across her stomach, his face inches from hers.

"She doesn't care what my past is or how my future may turn out. She lives in the now, and I do too, but only when I'm with her." Harry said slowly leaning in. Haile could feel her eyes start to flutter closed.

"She likes it when you're with her." She whispered just before Harry's soft lips met hers in a graceful kiss.

* * *

Okay, it was short, but still okay...right? Hit the little purple/blue button thingy and review. Pulleeese? I beg you. :( 


End file.
